Highschool Twist
by Lovely-Ice
Summary: ino and sakura are attending konoha high. drama, action, love , and the ocassional feaky stalking kidnapping red haired fangirls! this'll be one weird year. don't you think? SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaiIno, ShikaTema,and NejiTen. please don't forgt to R
1. New friends and Enemies

**A/N:** Hi guys, im back and i got a new story. Hope you all like it!

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLZ DON'T HURT ME!

Sasuke: DOBE!

Sakura : -twitch twitch-

Me: uh...sasu-chan is she okay? -whispers-

Sasuke:...

Me: well...?

Sasuke: ... idiot here, told sakura she was heavy and asked if she gained any pounds... TT

Sakura: -glares icily at me and sasuke-

Me and Sasuke: -whimpers-

Sakura: Naruto you got 10 seconds to run before i pum-

Me: Okay stop right there the cameras on!

SasuSakuNaru: -sweatdrop-

Sakura: but i didn't get to kill naruto yet, -whines-

Me: Don't worry saku-chan you will, oh you will -laughs evilly-

Me and Saku-chan: -snickers evilly-

Sasunaru: -sweatdrop- she doesn't own naruto

_"Tch, who would ever love you."_

_the boy walked up to the girl and slapped her across the face._

_"Don't ever come near me again, you whore!"_

_"B-but.. Hiro-kun w-why?" the Pink-haired girl said, feeling freash tears falling down her cheeks._

_"DON'T YOU GET IT I NEVER LOVED YOU, I USED YOU!" said Hiroto, snarling and pushing the said girl away from him. Then walking away._

_Hiroto stomped away, leaving the girl to cry her heart out. sobbing and wondering what had she done to diserve this._

_"hiro-kun..."_

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

"Ahhhhh!" A pink-haired girl sreamed.

" I can't believe i had that nightmare again..." She said panting, sweat rolling on her skin. She then remembered that it was the first Day of school since she just moved to Konoha. Sighing and getting. up she went to the bathroom, doing her usual routine. Brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and taking a shower.

"Sakura, get your ass down here now, i don't want to be late for our first day of school!" Her bestfriend, Ino screamed.

Thats Ino, she was sakura's most closest friend. when her parents died in a house fire, she was the only one who wanted to take her in, and live with her. depending on eachother for everything.

"okay, okay i'll be right down!...ino-pig" sakura screamed, whispering the last part.

"I heard that!!" her friend yelled from downstairs. sweatdropping Sakura looked at her clock before freaking out, 7:45 A.M

"Oh Shit, ino we're almost late!"

**BANG!**

**SCREECH!**

Sakura heard the bang and a loud screech, running down the stair and slammed the door open.

"DAMMIT INO WHEN YOU COME HOME IMMA TEAR YOUR INSIDES OUT" Sakura screamed, getting weird stares from passing people. Yes, Sakura was weird, to her pink hair and green forest eyes to match, but it didn't matter to her, she has always been the dork or oddball in her whole intire school. she was just use to it.

" man now i have to run and i have only..." she looked at her watch, 3 minutes left!

"Oh shit gonna be late, gonna be late!" she screamed pulling her hair, she was going to be late for her fist day of school where ino and her just transfered to, and being late is not a way to be welcomed.

_'dammit ino-pig i can't believe you argh!!' _

after about 2 minutes later of inhuman speed, she finally got to the school on time.

"Woah...", there was alot of snobby looking kids (which she assumed were rich sluts and hearthrobs) and other kids like her friend ino talking to a guy with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, both under a shaded tree.

"INO-PIG!" screamed sakura, getting attention from alot of people, the guy next to ino, and ino herself.

"AHHHHHH Sakura i'm so sorry stop chasing me, please" ino begged and kept running for her life.

Everyone around the area sweatdropped staring at the two girls running, one about to get killed, and the other one about to kill her.

"HEY teme looks like we have new students!" a blonde not so far away screamed pulling a boy with dark raven hair with him.

"Hn." the teen replied, not caring if his bestfriend was dragging him.

both sakura and ino stopped, staring at the new guest.

"HI im Naruto Uzumaki, and the emo basterd right here is Sasuke Uchiha. nice to meet you!" naruto yelled and then stopped, staring at sakura.

"WOW your pretty!" naruto said drooling, for sasuke he just stood there not caring about the new girls.

"Names Sakura Haruno, and this girl next to me is Ino Yamanaka, a.k.a ino-pig"

**Brrrrrrriiiinnnnnnnggggg!!**

" Oh, ooooh can i see your schedule?" naruto asked jumping up and down.

Sakura chuckled and gave the paper to him,but a girl tripped her making her fall on her face.

"owwie".

"Hmph she's pathetic, whats a lowlife girl such as you doing here at a rich school like this. by the way you dress it doesn't look like your rich" the red-haired girl said smugly.

Sakura got up and calmly stood there smirking. Oh, how was she so wrong. Sakura was rich since her parents left all the family fortune to her, but she choose to save the money and earn some on her own for both ino and her. so thats why they don't look like they're rich.

Karin began to fume, she didn't even make her flinch.Sakura just stood there smirking at her , looking like somthing she said was funny.

"What are you smirking about!" karin shreiked, getting attention from alot of people walking through the hallways.

"betsuni, just thinking of how stupid that sounded. and for you info, ino and i got a scholarship here since this was the only school close to where we live" she said calmly shrugging her shoulders.

ino just laughed, and so did other people, except naruto and sasuke who smirked plus a few other people that just came.

"pfft hahahahhahahahah" ino kept laughing , falling and rolling on the floor.

"hey pig stop laughing!" karin shouted still angry.

"uh oh..." sakura mummbled.

ino twitched when karin called her pig. quickly standing up she did a few hand signs and then "mind tranfer jutsu!"

"dammit ino!" sakura said pumping chakra into to her feet to quickly catch her falling friend.

"woah whats that technique?" naruto gawked, when seeing karin hit herself.

"it's a technique passed sown in the yamanaka clan, she always does this" explained sakura, trying to hold in her laughter.

"i like big butts and i cannot lie, no other brothers, can't deny, when a girl walk in with her itty bitty waist, and that round thing in your face, you got sprung!" karin sang while shaking her ass.

Naruto and Sakura stopped and then laughed really hard. literally making them fall. the others that came in last time and sasuke chuckled or giggled in amusment while some just hold in their laughter.

"ok ino i think you should stop now" Sakura said, asshe stopped laughing and got up.

"Fine, Fine party pooper" Ino stopped dancing and getting tired she did a hand sign, going back into her body.

"Hey guys i think we better go or Karin wight gain counciousness again" everybody nodding their heads headed for their classroom ignoring the uncoucious girl on the floor. Sakura observant as usual noticed the other people walking with them.

"Naruto who are they?" naruto noticing the others that just came.

"Oh thats tenten, neji, hinata, shikamaru,gaara, temari, kankouro,they're siblings, choji, kiba, and shino" he said, pointing at the girl with brown hair in two buns, the long brown haired guy, the girl with dark violet hair that lookes like neji so she assumed they were related, the guy she saw earlier with ino, the three that naruto said that were siblings one had red hair, the other blonde in four spiky ponytails, and the one with purple paint on his face, choji had brown hair,kiba also had facepaint that where two triangles on his cheeks and a dog sticking from his jacket,and shino who didn't talk as much had brown hair.

after explaining all that everyone greeted one another, and continued heading towards class except for neji, tenten, kankouro, and temari who were one grade higher so they had to seperate.

"Hey hinata?"

"y-yes s-sakura-s-san?"

"just sakura"

"ok, s-sakura what i-is i-it?"

"why do you keep stuttering?"

"o-oh i-it's because w-when i-i meet a p-person f-for t-the f-first time i stutter" hinata explained, pushing her fingers together, showing that she was nervous.

Sakura smiled understanding, "okay then i'll make sure that i will let you know more about me, so can stop stuttering, okay?".

the violet-haired girl looked up suddenly, suprised, but then smiled.

"okay" the others hearing the conversation smiled, and smirked.

Me: okay so what do you think should i continue this or what?

Naruto: hmm... i think we should let the readers tell us

Sasuke: for once dobe, you said somthing smart -smirk-

Naruto shut it chicken boy

Me: okay, okay don't argue. anyway if you want me to continue the story i would need about 7 reviews, so i'll count the reviews and if it's ebough i'll right another chappy. oh and i almost forgot could you give me an idea on who i should put shikamaru with?

Sasuke and Naruto: i think that's enough

Me: ,...fine...so plz don't forget to review Ja Nae


	2. Author's note

**Authors Note: the new chapter.**

* * *

**Me: **hi people! I know your still waiting for the update, so i think i might give you a little sneak peak.

_Chapter 2: meeting the teachers_

_"Oh"._

_"My"._

_"God!!" the five girls screamed, jumping up and down in excitment._

_"What, What, i wanna see!!" Naruto whined as he jumped up to see what the girls were excited about._

_Everbody froze as they heard a loud girly scream. "What?" Naruto stared at his friends, wondering why they where staring at him weirdly. _

_"Dude, you scream like a girl!" kiba said loudly, the rest just snickered._

_"N-no i don't, t-that wasn't even m-me " stuttering, before he ran off. leaving only a little cloud of dust behind._

_everyone stared at the dust and sweatdrop, "o-ok...i think we should go to or next class now" sakura suggested , ino stood there thinking. "hey, don't you think it's better if we just go get it now?". the boys groaned and the girls cheered,nodding they're heads in agreement and heading off to the lunchroom._

* * *

**Me: okay i'm really sorry for the people who thought that this might be the chapter you were waiting for, but its not. so don't be sad because i'll try to make sure that i'll write it. here have some homemade cookies -gives cookie to everyone-. well later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey guys sorry i had to take long to update, the second chapter i wrote got messed up so i had to start again. I know it sucks, but the bright side is that im continuing, right?. oh and the preview i gave you last time um i forgot to add that in this so I'M SO SORRY! -cries-

Me: -takes out a microphone and start using a mysterious anouncer's voice- Now we find our heros begining their journey, in their new highscho-

Sasuke: what are you doing? -raises a brow-

Me: -hides microphone behind my back- nothing~

Sasuke: -glances suspiciously-

Me:-laughs nervously-

-somwhere in a distinct area-

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura: AND THIS IS FOR CALLING ME FAT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Naruto: -sweatdrop- S-Sakura-chan a-are y-you o-ok?

Sakura: -smiles evilly- Yep just freaking PEACHY!

-back at the studio-

Me: did you hear that? -sweatdrops-

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: was that a yes or no?

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Dammit, Fine. just do the freakin Disclaimer already!

Sasuke: -smirks- Icey-chan doesn't own Naruto.

Me: Pssst, Shino and Kankoro, and chouji won't be mentioned much in the story. And its not because i dont like them, its just theres too many names to write. Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

**(Sakura's POV)**

_'Damn Sl- i mean Karin, had to trip me. who does she think she is?' _

**YEAH! We should've pounded her! **I.S said (Me: I.S stand for inner sakura.)

_' at least ino-pig humiliated her, and also I thought you said you were going out for a vacation?' _

**Well i came back! **I.S grinned.

_'So why are you here?' _.

**Because Mr. Hot-Emo-Basterd over there -points at sasuke- **I.S yelled drooling.

Before Sakura could retort,she was interupted by Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan we're here!" Naruto yelled right in her ear.

"Damnit Naruto, are you trying to make me deaf?!" I shouted smacking him in the head.

"Forehead-girl are you okay? your spacing alot today." Ino-pig asked, i turned to her laughing nervously

"Yeah im ok".

"I-I think w-we s-should g-go i-in n-now.." said Hinata, as she walked into the classroom.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru yawned, following hinata into the classroom.

**(Normal POV)**

Everybody Agreed and decided to go into the classroom. The girls Glared at Ino and Sakura as they entered last.

"Do you think their still mad about the karin thing?" Ino whispered to Sakura, when the girl's glares intensified.

"uh, i think so" Sakura said, sweatdroping.

They bothed found empty seats next to sasuke and shikamaru, so they had no choice but to sit there. Making the glares turn into death glares.

"Do they always glare at girls when we sit next to you guys?", sakura whispered to sasuke.

"Hn."

Then before Sakura could reply, a silver-haired man came in holding a book.

"Hello class sorry i was late, there was a duck in the hallway eating chocolate icecream so-".

"LIER" everyone except, Sasuke,gaara,shikamaru,hinata, ino, and sakura yelled.

Kakashi sighed opening up the rollsheets. "Okay class, i was informed that we had new students. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno?". making the two girls raise their hands.

"okay you two can introduce yourselves", both girls nodded and went up two the front of the class. and sakura decided to start first.

"hi my name is sakura, im 16 years old. i like playing volleyball, and i love Strawberry shortcake" Sakura smiled as she finished,

"Okay, my names ino, im also 16 years old, i like playing volleyball and shop. also i love sweets,desert,and especially chocolate!!!" this made everyone sweatdrop.

"Ok well welcome to konoha high" kakashi said smiling under his mask, or what ino was guessing he was doing.

"anyway, plz take a seat next shikamaru and sasuke. and then do whatever you want just dont be too loud"

"Psh, you just want us to not be so loud a stop you from reading your precious book" naruto mummbled, everyone nodded in approvement.

-**SKIPING TIME NOW GOING TO HEALTH**- (Me: hehehehe.....heh, um i was uh.... Sasuke: Lazy? Me: AHHHH DONT SAY THE L WORD -hissing-)

"ok classsssss we have new ssssstudentssss, ssssakura haruno and ino yamanaka?" And again they both said hai, shuddering as their health teacher, orochimaru stared at them.

"Welcome".

Sakura sitting between naruto and sasuke shuddered again. Naruto tapped on her shoulder leaning in to whisper to her.

"Hey dont worry sakura-chan, the good news is that he's gay" naruto said grinning.

"How do you know that??".

"oh, because the only two people he ever had interest in were teme and his older brother" Sakura stared at him weridly before turning to sasuke.

"what did he do?" sakura asked, causing sasuke to shudder and glare at his innocent book, not answering so naruto said it.

"once he stalked sasuke at the way to his house saying that he 'forgot' his textbook in the classroom. and another time when he tried to rape itachi, sasuke's brother. they even had to put a restraning order for both of them".

"then why is he still a teacher?".

"the police said that they couldnt find any evidence that showed he tried to sexually harass itachi, so they dropped the charges and restraning order". Naruto looked at orochimaru, incase he might've of heard it. luckily he didnt.

"whao...."

"yeah whao....now all the guy student are really akward when being around him alone" Naruto said, shuttering, "trust me sakura, you should be happy your not a boy right now". she nodded.

**BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Finally we're out of this freaking hell hole!" sakura and naruto yelled running toward the door as fast as they can, causing them to get stuck in the door way.

**Sasuke's POV**

'sigh.....idiots'

**'you got that right...' **

'i thought i told you to go away?..'

**'yeah? well, i thought i told you to get that pole out of your ass!'**

'tch, annoying'

**'nice comeback -_-'**

'shut up'

'**sooo what do you think about sakura?'**

'shes...different, she doesnt cling onto me or scream my name so loud, that it makes me go deaf for a second'

**'so you like her?'**

'no.'

**'damn your no fun, well fine i'll just go talk with saku-chan's inner!'**

'wait she has one too?'

**'yep, well bye!!'**

'idiot..'

**'i heard that!'**

"Hey, Hey Chicken-butt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sakura screamed into his ear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TEME.....CHICKEN......BUTT....HAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Naruto yelled holding his aching stomach as he laughed.

"Shut up, Dobe!!"

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" sakura yelled, smaking me and naruto on the head.

**Sakura's POV**

'Dammit, if they yell at eachother one more time, i swear to god, theres gonna be bloody murder written all over the place!'

**hehehehehe stop it sakura might hear us....stop it!**

o.o................I.S?

**AHHHHHHHHHHH you heard that?**

DUH!!!!!!! who the hell are you talking to anyway?

_**Sup, nice to meet you Sakura....**_

Is that who I think it is......?

**Yup! its Sasuk'e inner! Sasu-chan!!!!!!**

Oh God..................

**Normal POV**

As Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting, they realized that it was lunchtime. So they started walking to the cafeteria.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, over here!" ino yelled, sitting between Shikamaru and Temari, who seemed annoyed.

"Yo, Ino-pig!" Sakura waved.

Then when Sasuke and Naruto already sat down, she remembered that she had to go talk to the principal, about the advanced medical lessons

" um guys, i forgot that i had to talk to tsunade-sama about somthing". Everyone nodded. so she left and went to the principal's office.

**Sakura's POV**

So i got to the office, when i heard alot of deep voices arguing behind the doors, hmmm, might be some juniors. So I knocked the door and walked in.

"Who the fuck-!" a silver-haired guy yelled, he seemed like the kind of person you wanted to get away from fast.

"Be quiet, Hidan or i'll kill you" ok nevermind, hes the person you want to stay away from.

"Tobi thinks Shes Cute!" .weird much? but sweet.

" Hm....she has a nice figure, dont you think so Danna, un?" okay, is that a girl or a boy?!

"hn, she does have nice curves...." Hotty alert!

"Hn..." hm.... note to self: ask Sasuke if he has a brother...

"I am his older brother...." Oh shit did he just read my mind!

"No, i just can tell by you face expressions".

"okay thats just creepy...., damn did i say that aloud?" making everyone nod at me.

"dammit!".

**Normal POV**

"Oh, i like her" Hidan said, but went quiet when a low cough was heard, which was tsunade-sama.

"why are you here, sakura?" tsunade said as she continued signing papers.

"i wanted to talk about the advance medical lesson you told me about"

"Oh, that... well come see me after school ok?" tsunade said as she looked up from her papers.

Then Deidara walked up to Sakura making all the guys in the room tense and jealous when he wrapped his arms around her waist, "

before that princess, come upstairs to the roof. and we'll tell you about how the school works" Deidara whispered, making sure tsunade didnt hear. and sakura stood there blushing.

"Okay, your all dismissed!" tsunade said annoyed by all the tension.

when they were out. tsunade kept grumbling.

".... horny teenagers......kids these days......" sighing as she went back to signing documents.

**Normal Pov**

-At the lunch room-

"Hey Forehead what took you so long?" ino said as Sakura sat in between sasuke and gaara.

"Tsunade had to tell me something".

"Ha! look girls its the dumb blonde and her pink haired bitch!" Karin said walking over with a droup of fangirls walking behind her.

Sakura raised and eyebrow, "Bitch? look at whos talking". Karin fumed and was about to attack but was pushed sideways by tenten and was stepped on.

" Hey guys theres gonna be a HUGE party comming up next month, and all of us can help!!" everyone sweatdroped.

"what?" she said as Sakura pointed down, to see a unconcious karin.

"HA! that bitch deserved that!" ino yelled, everyone nodded in agreement.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Dammit! she forgot to meet us!" Deidara yelled.

Kisame yawned and looked at deidara, "Maybe she didnt want to see you"

" shut it fish face!"

* * *

**A/N: **Finally i got it done, and with all this homework crap and headaches i thought i would even have this one done!

Me: ah sleepy sleepy sleepy -yawns-

Sakura: you got everything done already?

Me: yep!

Saku: clean room?

Me: check!

Saku: write the chapter?

Me: check!

Saku: do homework?

Me: ch- Dammit! -get out of bed and cries while painfully does homework-

Sakura: -glares- While SHES doing homework please Review!

Me: and could you give me ideas?

Saku: You shut up and do your homework

Me: H-Hai!!!!


	4. Extra!

**A/N: hey guys! well since ill be posting the next chapter soon, so i decided to tell you informations on the new characters that i made.**

**1.** Name: Tsumi Nagoya age: 11

Hair color: dark blue (waist length with two small bows on each side of her head)

Eye color: ocean blue

Data: she's th only daughter from the nagoya clan, who owns the famous five star moonlights hotel and twilight resteraunt. Shes quiet most of the time, shy, stutters alot, and loves strawberry cheesecake.

**2. **Name:Satoshi Fuma age: 12

Hair color: black midnight shade hair (messy but in a cute way)

Eye color: dark blue

Data: Satoshi is from the many boys in the fuma family, his recent father owns a famous international airlines company. He's mostly mishiveous, and pulls alot of pranks, but when someone hurts his friends he becomes cold and serious. his rival is Sora.

**3. **Name: Aya Tasota age: 12

Hair color: Brown hair (very long, with a flower pin on her head)

Eye color: Sparking green eyes

Data: Aya's family travels alot because they own a world famous entertainment theatre. She's very energetic and hates to wait, she's very scary when she's mad, loves to make plans.

**4.** Name: Hitori Nasega age: 12

Hair color: sunny Blonde hair

Eye color: Ruby red eyes

Data: Hitori is very mysterious, he doesn't like to talk alot, but loves to join in group activities, and hates it when he gets lectured. his parnts owns a international hot spring company.

**5.** Name: Sora Tasera age: 12

Hair color: snow white hair (kinda messy but neat at the same time)

Eye color: silver eyes

Data: Sora, the son of the parents who owns the best music studio in japan and make millions each year, he's annoyed easily, and hates it when people thinks of him as a cold heartless boy. his rival is satoshi.

**6.** Name: Kagura Morsere age: 12

Hair color: Brown hair (in two pig tails)

Eye color: Brown

Data: for Kagura, she is the daughter of two famous singers. she has a short temper and gets annoyed fast, but can be really nice and caring when she wants to be. she loves playing in the rain, dancing, and singing. she hates people who dont know what their doing, or didnt do anything.

**7.** Name: Yuki Najika age: 12

Hair color: Red Rose hair

Eye color: White pearl eyes (like the hyuuga's)

Data: yuki's family own a world wide school for culinary arts. she loves cooking, baking,etc. Yuki can be very judgemental and stubborn but the thing that makes her say yes to anyhing if you give her chocolate, yes the very chocolate ino loves.

**8. **Name: Takeru Tome age: 11

Hair color: Black hair (neat and is spiky)

Eye color: Yellow eyes

Data: family owns a martial arts dojo. he hates when people plan something but doesnt have a clue on what their doing, and especially hates girly girls, or guys that acts like girls. but he love it when someone remembers him and chase all his fangirls away.

**9. **Name: Hanako Shinonome age: 11

Hair color: Pink hair (like sakuras but straight and shorter)

Eye color: Brown eyes

Data: Hanako family owns a ballet school and studio. she'd very social and like to talk to friends, she doesn't like unemotional people, and people who make fun of her hair.

**10. **Name: Rei Hakazumi age: 12

Hair color: Bluish/lavender hair (spiky like naruto's)

Eye color: Saphire blue eyes

Data: Rei is the son of the school chairman. he's very dense, and slow. but like satoshi is very mishevious, but quiet. which is great for sneaking. he hates clowns, and loves playing in snow.

**11. **Name: Samari Kimori age: 12

Hair color: Dark blonde (wears a top hat)

Eye color: ocean blue eyes

Data: her family owns a teacup company, she hates losers and backstabbers, she can be classy at times but is a very tough and very strict person. she loves looking at teacups, and decoratign for parties and wedding receptions with her parents.

**12.** Name: Kira Shinosuke age: 11

Hair color: Dark green hair

Eye color: red eyes

Data:his family owns a space station. Kira is mostly the nontalkitive type, but when someone asks him somthing he will answer. kira hates people who dont believe superstitions and can be very hype about it, and pissed. he loves superstious things.

**13.** Name: Anyu Hotori age: 12

Hair color: Orange hair

Eye color: brown eyes

Data: her family own a model agency. she's a little mean and does whatever ami wants. she use to be bestfriends with Aya untill they found out they both like Hitori so they broke up. she hate Ami secretly. she loves bubbles, watching nature, and shopping.

**14. **Name: Ami Hitsonagi age: 12

Hair color: red hair (messy but still looks neat)

Eye color: black eyes

Data: Ami's family owns a bar and alcohol company. she's snobby, mean and picks on people. she has a crush on sora, and thinks he likes her. she hates tsumi and kagura, because she knew they were threats to her happy fantasy. she love shopping.

Me: wow that was alot -taking a break from home work to write this-

Sakura: time up!

Me:wa, that fast?!!!!

Sakura: dont complain now go in your room young lady!

Me: pst, sasuke distract her for me while i take a run for it.

Sasuke: Hn. Sakura let's go on a date.

Sakura: ok! -walks out with sasuke-

Me: YAY! -does happy dance-

........ im bored!!!!! T^T

well anyway be sure to stay tune for the next chappy coming SOON!

-Naruto pops out of nowhere-

Naruto and me: CYA (dattebayo)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG i'm so freakin sorry! i was so busy i couldn't do anything. i knew i should have uploaded this a long time ago, but as i said i was busy. i hope people who hae been waiting forgive me!**

Me:- runs and hides under a table-

Naruto: -was eating on the table- icey-chan?

Me: shhhhhhhh, im hiding from sakura. -pulls chair in front of me-

Naruto: -sweatdrop-

SLAM!

Sakura: Icey-chan~ , please come finish your homework~ -passes by the table- hi naruto!

Naruto: hi!

Me: -shivers- she scares me....

Naruto: -shivers too- omg she's using THAT voice o.o

Me: ????

Naruto: she uses that voice when she's ultra pissed!

Me: -squeaks and rolls up into a ball- 'please don't let her find me,please don't let her find me,please don't let her find me'

Naruto: while she's hiding, Icey-chan doesn't own Naruto and some of the ideas

Me: e-enj-joy!

* * *

Chapter 3: confessions? And Pranks! part1

**Sasuke's POV **

_'why does this have to happen to me, of all the people why her?!'_

**'come on! we were like totally meant to be!'**

_'i don't know you....'_

**'meanie!'**

_'Hn.'_

**Screw you.....'**

"Satoshi!!!!!!!" yes that was sakura. and for the for the screaming, this is what happened.

_Flashback_

_"I'm going to assign you to groups for this project, and no one will be backing out. this will be 45% of your grade" groans and complaints could be heard around the room, but kakashi ignored it._

_'tch i bet its gonna be something stupid. in kakashi's case, maybe a little perverted' i grimaced, thinking what might happen if i was paired up with a fangirl. _

_**'ewwwwwwwwwwww, no way I'd rather be with Saku-chan!'**_

_'Saku-chan?'_

_**'yeah!!'**_

_'-sigh-'_

_" and last Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno!" _

_'Damn that kakashi!'_

_**'YAY!!!!!!!!!'**_

**Normal POV**

"Come on chicken-butt, let's go get the kids at the infirmary".

"Hn", Sakura sweat dropped.

As they were walking the Janitor decided to mop the floor, leaving without putting any wet signs(*hint hint*).

"So.....", Sakura said awkwardly as they walked through the empty hallways.

"Hn?".

"Who do you live with? And I'm just asking, don't get any ideas mister!" sasuke sighed at the frantic girl.

"its only me and my brother".

"Your parents let you live alone?" Sakura said,

Sasuke stiffened, not replying he started walking faster.

"Hey Duck-butt wait for me!" Sakura yelled running, as she caught up with him she slipped at the place the Janitor mopped and fell, Sasuke who caught her fell with her, and landed in a awkward position, with sakura on top and sasuke at the bottom.

"ugh, hey are you o-?" Sakura started, but stopped when she noticed they were inches apart. They stared at each other a few more minutes then, the staring stopped when sasuke picked up his hand laying it on sakura's cheek and sliding it up into her hair. Sakura flinched.

"Here." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura said, when she opened her eyes. There in sasuke's hand was a sticker.

"Oh, thanks.....", awkwardly they got up and kept walking to the infirmary.

When they got their the school nurse Shizune was sitting on her chair checking two kids, who seemed to be fine. She looked up and smiled when she saw Sasuke and Sakura.

" are you guys here for the kids?" they nodded and the nurse made the two kids stand in front of her.

There was a boy with black hair kinda spiky and blue eyes, the second kid was a girl with blue hair waist length and blues eyes. they both looked at Sakura and Sasuke curiously, until the boy glared at them.

"So we have to stay with Pinky and over there!, who has pink hair anyway? Even Sora's and Kagura's parents were much cooler looking!" sasuke glared at the kid and he glared back.

"now, now, Satoshi-kun be nice, your parents said that you have to participate in this or you'll have to stay at you grandmother's" Satoshi froze and then ran to cling onto the nurses leg.

"NOOOO, PLEASE OH PLEASE DONT MAKE ME GO TO THAT HAG, SHE'S EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL!!!" everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"um please excuse Satoshi's behavior, he's just didn't have his daily dose of tomato soup." Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"hey Sasuke, Naruto told me you had a obsession with tomatoes, looks like your not the only one." Sasuke glared at Sakura, which she ignored completely.

"so these are the kids we have to take right?" the nurse nodded and then motioned for the girl to step forward.

"this is Tsumi Nagoya, Satoshi and her will be the two kids you will have to take care of" the girl squeaked and went behind the nurse's legs, Sakura smiled.

"hi Tsumi, im Sakura Haruno im gonna take care of you for this period. and don't mind chicken butt over there, he's just cranky since didn't want to do this project in the first place" Tsumi gave a small smile and walked over to sakura.

"h-hi im Tsumi and um S-satoshi and i-i are nice to meet you" Tsumi said quietly.

Satoshi looked at Sasuke then poked him, "hey ice queen don't you talk?" Satoshi said poking him more. Sasuke picked him up by the collar and glared at him.

"if i were you I'd shut it" Sasuke growled. Satoshi stuck his tongue out at him.

"come on Sasuke let's go to the lunchroom now, ill take tsumi and you'll take Satoshi" sakura said already at the door, holding Tsumi's hands. Sasuke sighed and went to catch up with them.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Satoshi yelled who fell on his face, then ran..

**-Lunch time!-**

"Sasuke-teme!!"

"Dobe" Naruto glared at him.

"Teme meet my son Rei Hakazumi! the other kid is with Hinata-chan" Sasuke glanced at the boy, he had bluish/lavender hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Dobe, he can actually be mistaken as your son" Naruto looked at Rei then at Sasuke.

"really? didn't notice, ehehehe..."Naruto said grinning.

**-With the girls-**

"Oh my God, Sakura I'm so jealous, Tsumi-chan is so cute!" Ino Squealed. Tsumi smiled, as Sakura hugged her possessively.

"well to bad ino-pig she's mines, right Tsumi?".

"H-hai, oka-san!".

"Awwww, well my daughter is cute too! let me call her. Aya-chan can you come here sweety!?" ino yelled as Aya walked over.

"Okay, okay I'm coming, oka-san!" Aya said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Aya-can, this is Tsumi she's sakura's daughter for the project." Aya looked at Tsumi and shook hands with her.

"hey Tsumi, your from the Nagoya clan right?" Tsumi nodded.

"hai, a-and your from the Tasota clan r-right?

"Yep!", Aya said.

"Hey let's go mess with that red haired Karin" Aya said, Snickering. Tsumi giggled and nodded.

"then we should go f-find satoshi-kun and the others" Aya nodded in agreement. Tsumi turned towards sakura.

"Oka-san, me and Aya are g-going to play with the others o-ok?" Tsumi asked staring at sakura innocently.

"sure sweety, go on ahead they're probably walking around since hinata and the others are getting their lunch". Aya grinned and grabbed Tsumi's hand.

"OK, lets gooooooooo!" Aya screamed, dragging Tsumi.

"uwaaaaaaa!!!!!!" everybody stared at them and sweat dropped.

"ino-pig, she's kinda like you when your candy crazy" Sakura muttered.

ino looked up from her dessert and looked at sakura, "Huh?", Sakura sweatdropped more.

**-Where the kids are-**

"So let me get this straight, we're gonna drill a hole in the hallway???!!!!" Aya yelled.

"yes now shush your so loud" Satoshi muttered rubbing his ears.

" B-but h-how are we g-gonna do it without g-getting c-caught?" Tsumi said looking at Satoshi and Aya.

Satoshi grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Easy my dear, we're gonna do it when everyone's at gym!". Tsumi blushed and scooted next to Aya.

"okay, enough talking! We have to fine the others". Aya said dramatically, holding Tsumi and raising a fist in the air.

**-After everyone was found (at a random hallway)-**

"OK listen up maggots, we have a to do this quick and fast before those no good Ami and Anyu mess up our plans to mess with their 'mother' Karin!" Aya yelled, walking back and forth in a Bleach captain's cloak.

"YES MA'M!" everyone yelled saluting.

"OK, now that that's over let's see what we got so far".

Everyone ran to get ready for the call out.

"Walkie Talkies?".

"Check!" Satoshi yelled.

"NET?!"

"c-check!" Tsumi yelled.

"Quick drying glue?"

"Check!" Rei and Hanako yelled.

"Phone number for the construction workers??"

"Check." Yuki and Takeru said.

"Bait-hey where's Hitori?".

Everyone looked around and saw only an outline of where he use to be. Then soon realized why, all they heard next was loud squealing, stomping feet, and screams of agony. Everyone hugged one another, screaming, and when they left everyone looked at who they were hugging and had let go immediately.

"Aaaaakwarddd~!" Rei sang in a sing-song voice.

"oh shut up Rei" Samari said. who was standing next to him.

"Yes Ma'am" Rei said quickly.

"Okay....like i said before, where is he?!" Aya yelled.

"uh, I think he's hiding in the lockers" Satoshi said

"no, he's definitely behind the trashcan" Sora replied, smirking. Satoshi glared at Sora,

"No, he's in the lockers!!" Satoshi yelled.

"And I said he's behind the the trashcan!!".

"lockers!!!".

"trashcan!!!!".

"LOCKERS!!!!!".

"TRASHCAN!!!!!".

"LOCKERS!!!!!".

"TRASHCAN!!!!!".

"Okay, okay where ever he is, he better come out right now or I'll show his fanclub a picture of him in his bunny pajamas!!" Aya yelled, taking out the pictures from her pockets.

"where did you get that?!" Hiroto yelled jumping out from behind.....................the boxes of tissues!! (Me: pst! they were there all along)

"Ha, see he wasn't behind the trashcan" Satoshi yelled pointing at Sora.

"Well he wasn't hiding in the locker either!"Aya and Hitori ignore the two furious boys as they bickered.

"Well~ I got the picture from your sister." Hitori twitched.

" you got the picture from Eve?!".

"yes, and I bet she enjoyed the video of your epic fail in ballroom class as our trade" Aya said laughing evilly. Kagura getting interested in the situation went up to Aya.

"10 bucks for the picture" Kagura said, smirking evilly.

"Sold!" Aya yelled giving the picture to Kagura and Grinning.

" yes, just a few more and I could buy the new Pokemon platinum!".

"Ohhh, I want one too!" Satoshi and Rei said as they took their money out.

"Hey come on guys!" Hitori yelled, But everyone ignored him. Giving up, Hitori went to go sulk behind Tsumi.

"U-um guys, w-we still need t-to do t-the p-plan" Aya stopped her selling spree, and everyone got in line again. Coughing Aya looked her list and found where they left off.

"O-ok, um Bait!" Again sulking Hitori raised his hand, indicating a check.

"Rope?"

Kagura held one end of the rope as she raised her hand smirking evilly, while Sumari held the other end of the rope and raised her hand coolly.

" And the last but not least, Code names and feathers!!!!!"

"These names are weird, but check" Sora muttered.

"Oh, at least your name is better than mines,dirt what the hell kind of a name is dirt, wow so original!" Kagura yelled, frowning..

"No it's not, mines toilet paper!" Sora said Glaring at the poor piece of paper.

"But it's Cleaner!".

Everyone started checking their names, and complained about it until.....

"Cool, mines Blue fox!" Rei Yelled which was pretty loud. Everyone glared at rei as he danced with his paper.

**Cough**

**Cough**

""Well does everyone have their names?" Aya said.

"Yes" everyone said together.

"Good! Now we can start mission OGKITHAHDD !!!" Aya yelled.

"Huh?!" .

" Operation Get Karin In The Hole And Her Daughters, Duh!!!" Everyone oh'd.

-At the lunchroom-

"so what's the dance about anyway?" sakura said as everyone sat down at the table.

"Oh we do this every year, it's to celebrate the beginning of the semester. Tsunade always does this, it's like tradition or something" Tenten said.

" so what do we do?" ino said, as she pointed to her and sakura.

"Well since you guys are newbies, you guys have to participate in the contest we're gonna hold" Temari said.

"And that would be?" Temari smirked and glanced at Hinata and Tenten, making Ino and Sakura suspicious.

" It's a.......Couple Modeling Contest!" Temari Yelled.

Sakura and Ino fell off the lunch bench and bolted back up to their feet.

"No way!!!!!".

"Yes Way!!!!!!!" Temari Said laughing evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

**

* * *

**

(this happened before the summer)

Me: Oh yeah, Uh huh, Let's do this! -Dancing randomly-

Sasuke: What are you doing?

Me: Doing my Celebration Dance for Graduating?

Sasuke: But you know, you still have Summer homework

Me: -Stops Dancing- Boo You Whore, you ruined my Happy Dance!

Sasuke: -Sweatdrop-

BANG!

Naruto: Woooot! Hwey Ichey, wah tha thingy on tha tabwle? It taste Gewwd! -Hic-

Me: Dammit Naruto you drank my celebration tea!

Sasuke: If it's tea, why is he Drunk?

Sakura: ehehehe... um.... I kinda....accidentally....spiked it?

CRASH

BANG

-Glass breaks-

Me: Naruto Calm Down! No Not Mr. Moo!! AHHHHHHHH!

-Camera drops on the floor everything goes black-

…

….

…....

…......

…..........

…..............

….....................

-Camera turns back on-

Me: -points camera at my face and waves at it, then looks around. Puts the camera down and steps back- I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, and here is my spout, when you call my short stuff hear me shout, I'll punch you so hard, lights out!

-Giggles and Camera goes black again-

.


	6. Author's not urgent GIRLS MUST READ!

**(A/N: no this is not a chapter it's a news for the next chappie, so plz read)**

Me: Hey Gals! Well I'm in some kind of a pickle and I need your help, its about Gaara, our hot mysterious read head with intense pale jade eyes. KYA! Dammit I told myself not to get all fangirly over that, but those eyes their so- bad Icey! Bad! No bad thoughts on one of your characters that you are going to have to couple with another girl- oops.

Well there you have it girls, I'm holding a contest for the lucky gal that will be Gaara's patner. You remember the project that they had to do? Well everyone has a partner except Gaara, I know I'm such a basterd for not giving poor Gaara a partner and so that's why I'm asking you girls.

So just fill in this out:

Name:

appearance:

personality:

and after that i will pick the girl that i think would be best with Gaara of course with the help of my friends that is. so please send it in if you want to be the lucky girl, and Thx it would be a big help!


End file.
